Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) are miniaturized devices (micron dimensions) that consist of actuators, sensors, and other mechanical structures. Typical MEMS actuators may be electrostatic, magnetic, or thermal. Thermal actuators may further be classified as v-beam, u-beam, or bimorph types. They are typically fabricated by bulk-etching a silicon substrate or depositing layers of polysilicon, oxides, metals, etc. on top of a silicon substrate. All three types of thermal actuators are traditionally designed to displace in only one in-plane direction due to design or fabrication limitations or the desire for device design simplicity. If multi-directional displacement is required, a single actuator for each displacement direction is required. While multi-directional u-beam type actuators have been documented, these actuators are limited because their motion is in an arc, rather than a line, and their maximum displacement is typically limited.